Is Mega Man Jealous of Bass?
Is Mega Man Jealous of Bass? (フォルテのロックマン嫉妬はありますか？) is one of the shorts in the Otaka Mega Man Shorts series. It was released on December 18, 2014. Plot Otaka is holding a Christmas party at her house. Various Robot Masters are seen enjoying the party. Letty Whiterock and Cirno are dancing to music, while Proto Man kills Roll over the latter not knowing how to play a trumpet. Otaka is watching the party and smiling. Mega Man is called over by Bass, who starts to taunt him saying that he's better than him. As Bass continues to verbally assault Mega Man, Otaka watches in fear. Finally, Mega Man collapses on the floor and Bass walks away, scoffing and cackling evilly. Otaka abruptly ends the party to take Mega Man to her room. In Otaka's room, Otaka asks Mega Man what's wrong with him. Mega Man replies that he's sick and that he's jealous of Bass. He then whines about how Bass is better than him. Otaka decides to track down Bass and yell at him. Otaka goes to Bass's house and finds him checking himself out in front of a mirror. Otaka yells at Bass for verbally assaulting Mega Man and making him sick. Bass tells her that he's jealous of Mega Man and wanted to get revenge. He reveals that his plan is to make Mega Man so envious of him that his circuits will fry, and then he'll be the strongest Robot Master. Otaka, shocked at this, leaves to cure Mega Man in time. Otaka gets home, puts on her orange "It's a Family Affair Child Care" T-shirt, and goes back to her room to get to work. She serves Mega Man some tea, and Mega Man whines about how he's becoming more and more jealous of Bass every second. Otaka is left with nothing to do, and searches desperately to find a cure. Meanwhile, Reimu is outside her shrine, admiring the snow. She decides that she's going to hold a Christmas party, and she wants the Monsteropolis citizens to come. She calls Otaka, who's happy to come...but only if she can cure Mega Man in time. Reimu asks what's wrong, and Otaka answers that Mega Man is sick with envy of Bass. Reimu offers to help her out, and Otaka accepts. Bass gives an inner monologue about his jealousy of Mega Man, and Mega Man gives an inner monologue about his jealousy of Bass. Otaka returns to her room, and tells Mega Man that Reimu is holding a Christmas party at her shrine and if he'd like to come. Mega Man just whines that he's so jealous of Bass that he's going to explode. Otaka gasps and instantly puts Reimu on speed-dial, and tells Mega Man that she's going to get help. Otaka calls Reimu and tells her to come over to her house right now. When Reimu arrives, Otaka begs her to perform a ritual or something, but Reimu advises her to tell Mega Man not to be jealous of Bass. Otaka agrees, and tells Mega Man to be happy about his power and to be who he is, and that he's going to have fun ("DAMNIT!"). Mega Man listens, and then says he feels better. Otaka and Reimu cheer. That night, Mega Man and Otaka go to Reimu's Christmas party. Mega Man ignores Bass and dances with Otaka, as the short ends. Songs *"12 Days of Nothing", sung by Mega Man as Otaka tries to cure him. *"Reimu Feels Like It", sung by Reimu as she plans her Christmas party. *"Christmas Jam", which plays during Reimu's party. Trivia *Sohta, Akebi, A-Plus, Ramen, Billboard, Nanafushi, and S-chan from the 3DS game Attack of the Friday Monsters make a cameo during Reimu's Christmas party. *The song "Christmas Jam" is from Club Penguin. *The part where Otaka screams "DAMNIT!" has become popular on the Internet. *Otaka's family does not appear in this episode, even though it's set at her house (most of it.) *This is one of the shorts Danielle Pluzsik regrets creating. Category:Otaka Mega Man Shorts